


In The Line Of Duty

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Clothing, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor falls down a flight of stairs during a chase and tears his pants. Hank seizes the opportunity to indulge in a fetish for public sex he's held onto for a long time. Connor's quite happy to give as good as he gets...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	In The Line Of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Trans Connor's genitals are referred to as slit, hole, and pussy.
> 
> Notes: Just a little palette cleanser one-shot.

"After him, Connor!" Hank stopped at the steps leading down to the disused tunnel, gasping for breath. There was no way he could follow Connor any further, and there was no need to. The android was faster and stronger than him in every way, and delighted in showing off his superior abilities.

"Got it!" Connor replied. He took the steps two at a time, darting after the suspect…

…and tripped.

"Connor!" Hank yelled. All he could do was watch, powerless to intervene as Connor tumbled down the stone steps. Hank cringed every time he heard metal and plastic hit rock, his boy tossed around like a rag doll. Connor came to rest at the bottom.

Hank's radio lit up with Gavin's voice. "Got 'em on the other side. Suspect's in custody. Looks like I beat the android to it." Hank realized he could care less about the suspect. Connor lay still in the mud, his LED blinking red. Hank took the descent as fast as he could, cursing his old bones for fighting him every step of the way. He knelt down beside Connor and hauled the android into his arms.

"Connor, you all right?" Connor had torn his pants on the way down, splitting them at the crotch, right along the seam. The android didn't wear underwear, and his genitals were exposed to the air, his gorgeous pink slit inviting. Hank tore his gaze away to focus on Connor's face.

Connor looked up, smiling. "I am fine, Lieutenant. I only incurred superficial damage."

"Oh, thank God." Hank sighed. "You're gonna gimme a heart attack one of these days." He looked around to make sure no officers or civilians were nearby, then kissed Connor gently on the lips. They'd been dating for three months now, keeping it hidden from the force. They wouldn't be allowed to work together if anyone found out, and Hank knew Connor might take some heat for dating a human. At some point they'd have to come clean, but Hank was a private person. He liked to keep some things to himself.

Of course, that need for a private life manifested itself as a kinky fear of getting caught doing something he shouldn't in public, and that hole in Connor's pants sure was revealing, reeling Hank in like he was a big fish on a line loaded with juicy bait.

"Looks like you got a tear there," Hank chuckled. "Showing off, huh? You want everyone to see how gorgeous you are, I'll bet." The area was cordoned off, and Hank knew he had a few moments before anybody came this way. He slipped his hand over Connor's pants to the tear, dragging his calloused fingers across Connor's slit.

Connor jerked and gasped, his face contorted into a scandalized O. "Not here, Hank! Someone will see!"

"Not if I'm quick about it." Hank grinned, pressing a finger inside Connor's slick hole. He quickly made way for a second digit alongside the first, then proceeded to fuck Connor's hole roughly with his fingers. The boy could take it. He didn't feel pain, and he liked Hank to take command in the bedroom. This was the first time they'd done anything like this, though, and it was exhilarating. If anyone came up to the steps now, there would be no doubt what they were doing. They'd be looking at disciplinary action for engaging in a sexual act in public, on the job. They might even be fired.

But of course, the risk of being caught was what made Hank rock hard in the first place.

"Hank!" Hank covered Connor's mouth with his other hand to keep his protests quiet. The muffled android's voice continued to sound into his palm for a few seconds after. Connor's eyes rolled back into his skull as Hank relentlessly thrust into him.

"If you don't hurry up and come, they'll find us, Connor," Hank growled. Connor's pussy was getting sloppy, sloshing with how wet he was. Hank couldn't believe he'd corrupted this good boy. Connor's cheeks were bright red, his flush turned up to maximum intensity, and Hank was sure he'd never seen anything so inviting as Connor embarrassed like this. He felt the vibration of Connor's moan on the palm of his hand, the air from his internal fans hot on Hank's skin, and truly, he knew he was alive.

Connor squirted, gushing all over the steps as Hank fucked him through his orgasm, feeling the squeeze of Connor's hole around his fingers and wishing it was his dick. He'd probably go home frustrated, but this was so worth it.

Hank pulled his fingers out and moved his hand away from Connor's mouth. The android hung his head, shamefaced.

"You made a mess, Connor," Hank hissed into the shell of his ear. "You're so naughty."

"You're not any better, Lieutenant," Connor replied, fondling the bulge in Hank's pants. Hank bit his lip and helped Connor to his feet.

"Everything all right down there?" Chris Miller yelled down to them. Hank was grateful Connor was standing in a position where the split wasn't visible. Hopefully he could spirit Connor to the car without drawing attention to his wardrobe malfunction.

Chris eyed the stain on the ground. "Is that thirium? Connor, are you hurt?"

"It's only minor," Connor called up to him. "It's already turning clear. Nothing to worry about, Officer Miller. My partner's taking care of me."

"I'll leave it to Hank, then." Miller ducked out to attend to something else, and they were alone again.

Hank pulled off his woolen coat and draped it over Connor, buttoning it up at the front. It wasn't like androids got cold, but they liked comfort after being wounded, and humans often preferred not to see their wounds—just like human injuries. It didn't arouse too much suspicion as they headed back to Hank's car, but it kept Connor's split, soaked crotch out of view.

"Gavin bagged our suspect," Hank said, as soon as they both sat in the car. "We'll have to go home and get you a change of clothes before we go interrogate them. Can't have you arriving at the station like that."

"I'm not the only one in an inappropriate state to perform my duty," Connor pointed out. "I suggest you drive carefully, Lieutenant." Hank didn't grasp his meaning until they pulled out onto the road. Connor unzipped Hank's pants and pulled out his half-hard cock. It twitched, hardening again as Connor fondled it.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Connor said, and plunged his head down on Hank's cock. Hank gasped, his feet barely able to operate the pedals as Connor took him down to the hilt.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" The radio burst into chatter, and Hank focused on the details of a convenience store robbery and the red car in front of them on the road as Connor worked him. His plastic hand slipped to Hank's balls, cupping them as he swirled his tongue around like he was enjoying an ice cream cone. Connor made sure to slurp, drawing attention to himself, and Hank glanced down, unable to resist the sight of that pretty mouth stuffed full of his thick cock.

A mistake. He swerved to avoid a tractor-trailer, his heart in his mouth as he gasped for breath. The adrenaline drove him over the edge and the back of his head hit the headrest as he came in Connor's mouth, emptying his balls all over Connor's tongue. Connor milked him dry with his hand and tucked him back into his pants, zipping them up and patting his dick like it had performed an honorable duty.

Hank corrected his speed, hoping nobody had seen the red light he'd ran. Cop or not, he didn't want to explain why he'd been driving recklessly in the middle of the day for no reason. He looked over at Connor to see semen trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Connor smiled in a way that told Hank he knew it was there.

"Jesus Christ," Hank exclaimed. "To think I thought you were a shy little robot who wouldn't say boo to a goose."

Connor glanced at Hank, his eyes wide and curious. "Why would I say boo to a goose, Lieutenant?"

"…Never mind." Hank sighed as he turned into the driveway. "I'll explain it to you some other time. Once you've changed into something more comfortable."

Connor opened the car door and put one foot on the ground.

"Wait," Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder, preventing him from getting out of the vehicle.

Connor turned his head sharply to regard Hank out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong?"

"Make sure you keep those pants. They might come in handy." Hank grinned, leaning back in his seat to light up a cigarette. A warm glow filled his veins, satisfaction pooling in his gut.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Connor asked.

"A little bit of both," Hank replied, the smile fixed on his face. "A little bit of both."


End file.
